Story for Alli
by Eurika-lee
Summary: Ron and Hermionie get together and Harry may have someone eles
1. detention and a question

STORY FOR ALLI  
  
Disclaimer: Own Harry Potter? no I wish  
  
But if I did I'd eat white fish  
  
Love Fred and George? Always will.  
  
For them I am waiting still.  
  
So here I stand  
  
On this great land  
  
Writing my tales  
  
Of magic and snails.   
  
TRANSLATION - I do not own Harry Potter. I love Fred and George and I live in the U.S. and write stories.  
  
This story is dedicated to my Geometry buddy Alli Failed another test hope we pass. Thanks for writing SNAPES NIECE for me this is for you!  
  
  
  
The Story Begins  
  
Leaving potions class was always a good thing for Harry and Ron, but today was even better for Ron accedently tiped over his cauldren full of his attempt to make a sleeping potion leaving every one it spilled on slightyly drowsy, But snaped looked as if he was going to Ron into a perminate sleep. Luckily he was so busy trying to sort things out before class was over he only had only enough time to bark out that Ron had detention for the rest of this week which for lucky Ron was only two more days. Heading for the common room they spotted Hermione running towards them books in hand obviously coming back from the library. Ron blushed deeply Harry knew he fancied Hermione.  
  
"H-Hello Hermione" Ron stuttered and forced a smile. Hermione smiled back not noticing Rons temporary speech problem.  
  
"I just found every thing I need to study for this weeks Herbology test" Hermione chirped. "Oh yeah Im going to skip dinner tonight I want to get more studying done at the library, I will see you later good night"  
  
" I will be glad when our tests are done maybe we will see more of her then" Ron said.  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you" Harry replied.  
  
"Knock it off" Ron's cheeks grew red "I better get going if I want to get anything done before detention I will see you later tonight sorry you will be alone for dinner"  
  
"No problem Ill spend it with your brothers Fred and George"  
  
"don't forget Ginny I am sure she will want to spend time with her hero."  
  
"I bet goodbye." Harry said making his way to dinner.  
  
  
  
Alli was standing by the Ravenclaw common room waiting for Raina and Cho to come out to go to dinner with them. Kate was usually seen with Alli but she was sick and had to make a visit to Madam Pomfrey. Cho and Raina made their way out and met up with her. Alli was in Gryffindor but Raina and Cho were in Ravenclaw. so Alli didnt see much of them Kate was her only close friend in Gryffindor  
  
but she spent most of her time with quidditch being the captian now that Wood left. Alli was kind of glad Wood left even though he was cute all Kate ever talked about was quidditich and Wood. But Kate did finally snagged at the end of his last year. She talked about it for months on end oh well if it made her happy that's all that matters  
  
"Guess you will be spending lunch alone your the one that usually gets sick thought what did you do give it to Kate?" Cho asked.  
  
"Probably I'm glad I could give her something of mine but I wish I didn't have to eat lunch alone." Alli joked  
  
"Who knows maybe you just might sit next to your little Potter Alli ha ha"  
  
Harry took a seat by the twins it was their last year at Hogwarts he would really miss them when they were gone. The twins were known for their pranks and their love for fun , but they didnt do as much any more now that Fred was with Angelina. But you still had to watch what you eat and where you stepped every once in a while a person might walk with feathers coming out of their skin or having a tounge that wouldn't stop growing. Harry started eating his dinner when there was a tap on his shoulder he turned around to face a 6th year Gryffindor she was thin with short hair around Harry's hight he knew her from Cho she was always with her and two other girls.  
  
  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if this seat was taken" the girl asked.  
  
"No have a seat"  
  
"Thanks my name is Alli"  
  
"Im Harry?"  
  
"I know" Alli could of killed her self with that remark.  
  
"I guess every one does."  
  
In the common room Hermione was sitting reading her books when Ron came in.  
  
"Did you just come back from detention?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah I had to polish ..... again"  
  
"Hermione... I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to Umm go somewhere with me some time?"  
  
Well this is it I may even write a few more chapters who knows this is for you Alli I tried if I get enough reviews you might find out what Hermiones answer is and what it happening with Alli and Harry. I LOVE FRED AND GEORGE!!!! 


	2. A walk to the common room

A story for Alli Part two  
  
I told a couple of people in geometry what I did for you Andy said I was a good friend I like to write and I like Alli she is my HARRY POTTER BUDDY though I think a few of our classmates would like us to shut up. That test I took I got a C guessing does get you some where.  
  
To all the reviewers I appreciated the comments no Alli YOU RULE!!! Now I suppose you want to get to the story. Well I might not want to write it how do you feel about that? But I will cause I'm nice I told Dad Id put him in the story here you go DAD now he is in it.  
  
Disclaimer- Fred and George and Harry too Translation-I LOVE Fred and I wish I own them don't you too? George I do not own them  
  
But I don't And because I do not own them I am And so I mope sad and I continue writing this So I write this poem poem. All alone.  
  
The Story continues: Hermione looked up at Ron She couldn't believe what he just asked her. She never thought that he actually liked her though Harry said something about it but she took it as a joke.  
  
"So. If you don't want to I understand." Ron said looking down.  
  
"Im sorry it was just unexpected" Hermione replied  
  
Ron looked as if someone tore all his dreams away. Hermione quickly Realized what she said  
  
"No, Ron I don't mean it like that I would love to. I just didn't think you felt that way about me."  
  
"I have for a while I just never had the chance to tell you or the nerve"  
  
Hermione scooted over on the couch and let Ron snuggle beside her.  
  
In the dinning hall Alli ate looking for any topic to think of to talk to Harry. She had never been one for younger guys but a year wasn't much and Harry was like a dream man. He had morals, stood up for his friends, was polite, and not to mention he was a hero more then once. She spotted rolls just to the left of Harry slightly out of her reach that would be perfect.  
  
"Excuse me Harry"  
  
"did you fart" (JUST KIDDING) real response- "Yes?" Harry asked?  
  
"Um can you hand me a roll" Harry reached over grabbing a roll and handing it to Alli.  
  
"Im sorry I sounded kind of rude" Alli apologized.  
  
"Its ok I get that a lot"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Well I finished dinner do you want to walk with me to the common room it looks like Fred and George cursed some of Slytherins food and Snape will be here soon."  
  
Sure enough some of the Slytherins at the other table were floating or popping up with some serious case of acne. Malfoy had a huge pimples under his eyes making him unable to open his eyes while Crabbe and Goyle were floating past him. Snape could be seen making his way down the aisle looking furious. Harry and Alli quickly got up and made their way out before Snape could place the blame on Harry. They silently walked down the hall bumping into each other every once in a while.  
  
"You're friends with chow are you not?" Harry said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Is she still upset about the loss of Cedric?"  
  
"Not as much as she was all summer she was a wreck."  
  
"I used to like her I asked her out to the Yule ball last year."  
  
"She told me."  
  
"You know the Yule ball is coming up."  
  
"Yeah, are you going with anyone?"  
  
"No I was planning on just hanging out with Ron."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Oh I don't know It will probably be just me Kate, Raina, and Chow as always."  
  
They made their way to the fat lady  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Flying Elves"  
  
Walking in to the common room on the couch they spotted Ron and Hermione asleep in each others arms.  
  
That's it sorry it's short I will write more soon. 


	3. Ill ask her at dinner

A story for Alli.  
  
Disclaimer- Owls and magic Although I lack it I will still write lines Of things that are not mine.  
  
The story continues still.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Wake up!" Harry Whispered. But it was too late Fred and George came through the door. Took one look at the sleeping couple and looked at each other with a smirked . They each ran and sat on each side of them.  
  
"Hello sleepy heads." Fred said right by Hermiones ear. Causing both Ron and Hermione to wake up.  
  
"It was bound to happen Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasly are finally together." George said on the opposite side of Fred. Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Our little Ronniekins is growing up."  
  
"Knock it off guys" said Ron blushing. "We were just sleeping" Hermione was bright red she got up quickly and said "Im going to bed good night" and with that she gave Ron a peck on the cheek and ran off to bed.  
  
"Im going to bed too" Harry said realizing that Alli wasn't there anymore. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Where did who go?" Ron asked  
  
"Alli I walked with her back here she is in our house a 6th year."  
  
"You fancy her now?"  
  
"I don't know she is cute and she seems really nice."  
  
"Well Im going with Hermione so why don't you bring her Pavarti probably wont go with you again after what you did to her last year."  
  
"I don't know I might Im going to bed. With that Hayyr walked up the stared to his four post bed. Should I go with Alli she is nice and all and rather attractive. And with that he fell asleep. (see Alli you are the last thing he thinks of before he falls asleep!)  
  
Raina, Chow, and Kate were in the hall way in front of the dining hall that morning talking when they saw Ally run towards them  
  
"Oh my gosh guess what happen?" Alli yelled.  
  
"What?" asked Chow  
  
"Harry. He uh."  
  
"Slow down." Kate said putting a hand on her friends back.  
  
"Last night I sat with him at dinner and he asked me to walk by to the common room with him."  
  
"Really?" Kate and Chow said together.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What are we talking about?" Raina asked?  
  
"Alli finally talked to Harry." Chow informed her.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Shut up Raina your more obsessed with George then anybody is with anyone eles" Kate said.  
  
"Yeah but Im actually going to the dance with him." Raina shot back.  
  
"True are you going to ask Harry to the dance Alli?" Chow asked  
  
"I don't know I might just go single with you guys."  
  
"Oliver is coming back to the dance for me so I will just be with him." Kate said.  
  
"Im all Georges." Raina told her.  
  
"Im not going to the dance it reminds me of Cedric too much." Chow whispered  
  
"So if you don't want to go alone asked him." Kate told her  
  
"Ok Ill ask him tonight at dinner"  
  
Harry got up that morning and went to breakfast where he spotted Ron and Hermione already there sitting together. Im going to be by myself a lot now he thought. He spotted a empty seat next to Ron and took it.  
  
"So Ron said are you going to ask her?"  
  
"Who"  
  
"Alli"  
  
"Ill do it at dinner" 


	4. Poor Alli

Story for Alli part four.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters  
  
I'd like to thank my reviewers. Please read Snapes niece by Alli it's really good. And a girl named Ryan they are by my friends Shannon and Allison be kind. Happy reading  
  
Potions class was the last class before dinner and Harry was feeling a bit nervous. What would happen if she said no or laughed at him Malfoy would never let it go.  
  
"Harry knock it off quit wiggling I'm trying to do my work."  
  
"Sorry I just can't stop moving. I don't know how I'm going to do it."  
  
"What do you mean just say hi Alli do you want to go to the dance with me it's not that hard."  
  
"What do you mean it took you three months to gain the courage to ask out Hermione."  
  
"So, that's me your famous though why would she say no?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Potter Weasly do you have something you would wish to tell the whole class?" Snape bellowed.  
  
"What's a matter Potter are you scared about asking out a girl?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You heard?" asked Harry?  
  
"The whole class heard we're not deaf." Just them the bell chimed signaling class was over.  
  
On the other side of the castle Alli and Kate cam out of herbology. Alli was just as nervous of Alli if not worse. Her whole body was shaking.  
  
"Calm down Alli you look awful."  
  
"I-I.m fi-fi-fine."  
  
"Sure you are it will be alright he will either say yes or no plus look at it this way Harry is a nice guy he wouldn't be mean."  
  
"I suppose but still that doesn't help."  
  
"Look we're at dinner now there he and there is an empty seat beside him Ill be close." Alli took the seat by Harry across the table Ron and Hermione could be seen snogging.  
  
"Ron Hermione give it a rest we would like to eat." George said to them.  
  
Alli giggled which caused Harry to notice her."  
  
"Hello Alli haw are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"F-f-fine I w-wanted to as-as-ask you something."  
  
"So do I can I go first?"  
  
"S-sure."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me?" with that Alli passed out on to the ground. Kate jumped up and Chow came over form the Raven claw table.  
  
"I figured this would happen." Kate said.  
  
"What" Harry asked?  
  
"She was so nervous about asking you out I knew she would pass out when she asked you."  
  
"But I asked her."  
  
"Well that was unexpected. Did she answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"My guess is that she said yes. Come on Chow help me take her to the infirmary." They each pick up one side of her and carried her out.  
  
"That was entertaining." Fred said  
  
"And she didn't even giver any sleeping plums." George added.  
  
"So Harry does this mean you have a date to the ball?" Ron asked  
  
"I guess so." Harry replied.  
  
"This is great you can go shopping with me, Fred and George. There is a place at Hogsmaid where you can buy dress robes, we can go tomorrow."  
  
I guess that is it for chapter 4 review if you want I hope you like it Alli. I will put up another chapter later the next chapter will be SHOPPING everyone loves shopping I want to see what Fred and George will pick out. Then its off to the Yule ball. 


	5. Shopping!

Story for Alli part five  
  
SHOPPING muwahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: I love to shop Like frogs love to hop Yada yada yada I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks Alli for support READ SNAPES NEICE and IRISH CHARM and A GIRL NAMED RYAN they are all by some friends of min  
  
  
  
Alli woke up a couple of hours later in her bed Kate by her side.  
  
"What happen?" Alli asked  
  
"Harry asked you out and you passed out." Kate replied with a bit of sarcasm  
  
"Oh my gosh I feel like a dumbass the one chance I had to go out with him I pass out." "Relax I told him you said yes."  
  
"Did you really? Oh my gosh now we have to go shopping I mean what will I wear. You will go shopping with me right."  
  
"Of course I have to get something too for when Oliver comes he sent me an owl he is coming for sure, Tomorrow is a Hogsmaid day so lets go shopping then. Its getting late Im going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The next morning at hogsmaid  
  
"Harry hurry up this is the store." Ron called running after his two older brothers.  
  
"This place, It's a second hand store." Harry replied walking into the old store.  
  
"So where else can you find these?" Fred asked holding up pink striped robe.  
  
"And this fine piece of clothing." George added pulling out a polka- dotted brown and orange robe with sequences.  
  
"Don't worry Harry there is some nice robes too. Look at this" Ron said holding up a black satin robe.  
  
On the other side of town Alli and Kate were looking for dress robes as well.  
  
"Alli you've picked out like thirty robes choose one." Kate said angrily  
  
"Their not cheap enough though." Alli said sadly  
  
"Come on stop being so cheap look at this robe its not that expensive it looks nice" Alli looked at the deep red robe with gold trim.  
  
"That's perfect I want that one."  
  
"Ok Ill get my robe and will go."  
  
Back at the second hand store.  
  
"Harry did you find a robe yet?" Ron called  
  
"Yeah look at this stain does it look like barf to you?"  
  
"Don't touch it I got a plain black robe and you?"  
  
"I have a blue one."  
  
"Fred, George what did you get" Ron asked  
  
"Stop being so nosey you'll find out at the ball Oy Fred come on lets go."  
  
Alli and Kate went back to school and headed up the stairs the Ball was in less then a week and there was so much to do. They headed to there room and put all there stuff on the beds to deal with later and went down for dinner when they came to a mad looking Ginny.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short enjoy Wonder what Ginny is mad about 


	6. A mad Ginny

Story for Alli part six an angry Ginny Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Alli she belongs to her self read Irish charm and SNAPES NIECE BY ALLI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Ho-how could you do that" Wispered a teary eyes Ginny. "How could I do what." Snapped Alli "Go out with Harry."  
  
"He asked me."  
  
"He is mine stay away."  
  
"Too late fine your own man." And with that Ginny ran out crying and running down the hall right into some one "Im sorry."  
  
"Its alright Im Andy I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well normally I don't go to these things but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Yeah sure." (you didn't think I would leave her without a date I am not cruel.) and with that Andy walked her back to the common room  
  
"Ginny did I ever tell you I think wizardry is evil?"  
  
"Um no."  
  
Back to Alli  
  
"Oh my gosh the ball is tomarrow and I have so much to do I have to get my hair done."  
  
"Shut up Alli some people want to get some sleep" Kate yelled from the bed next to her,.  
  
The next morning was full of excitement every one running around to get ready for the ball. Alli was up at 3 am with her dress on standing in front of the mirror. Forcing Kate to wake up.  
  
"Alli I swear if you don't go to bed you wont be alive to see the ball NOW GO TO BED!" Kate screamed  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Bed Alli I mean it"!!!!  
  
1 ½ Hours later  
  
"Im not joking if you get up one more time I swear."  
  
2 ½ hours later  
  
"I GIVE UP Im getting up!"  
  
"jeeze Kate you need to calm down I was only going to the bathroom" Alli shot  
  
"But still three times in a row."  
  
"Come on lets get ready."  
  
"Its hours from now relax."  
  
"Fine"  
  
At the boys room  
  
"Hey Harry did you hear Ginny is going to the dance with Andy." Ron joked  
  
"Are you serious isn't he the guy who thinks wizarding is evil?" Harry asked  
  
"Strange kid that is well today's the Ball excited?"  
  
"I don't think I can go?"  
  
What is going to happen will Harry go or not. 


	7. yule ball

Chapter seven THE YULE BALL  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH It's finally here!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter isn't mine.  
  
Read Snapes niece and Irish Charm and a girl named ryan they are all bye friends of mine.  
  
I'd like to thank all my reviewers I really appreciate them.  
  
"What do you mean you don't think you can go?" Yelled Ron  
  
"Well you know what happen last year I was a jerk I don't want Alli to think Im a jerk too." Harry explained.  
  
"You will be even more of a jerk if you back out. You even asked her your self."  
  
"Fine calm down I wont."  
  
"Good Im going to go get ready for the ball see you later."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
ALLI "Come on Kate only 3 hours to get ready." Alli said brushing her hair again.  
  
"Alli you have been ready since 10am you look great Harry will have a blast with you as long as you don't pass out again." Kate replied.  
  
"I wont."  
  
Fred and George were checking their robes one last time before they made there entrance.  
  
"I think we look rather smashing." Fred said.  
  
"Quite. How could Angelina possibly refuse you." George added.  
  
"Exactly now do you have the love potion?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great."  
  
Alli and Kate walked out of the Common room to meet their dates. Alli wore her dark red robes and Kate wore her silver robes. Out side the ball room was Oliver and Harry waiting patently for their dates.  
  
"You look beautiful smashing even come on lets go inside." Oliver said grabbing Kate's arm and escorting her inside."  
  
"You look great." Harry said Blushing "Want to go in."  
  
"Yeah." As they walked in you could see Ron and Hermione already on the dance for dancing to a slow song and Fred and Angelina knocking over everyone eles. Fred was wearing a robe with blue hearts and pink lace trim not to far away was George in an orange and brown polka dotted robe.  
  
"Lets dance." Alli said grabbing Harry's arm feeling a little courageous. Alli felt so happy to be close to Harry though she thought the song ended to quickly. They found a table in the corner and sat there by them selves soon Fred and Angelina joined them.  
  
"Hey check Snape out George just put some love potion in his drink so the first woman he see's he will fall in love with and it looks like Professor. Sprout is on his love list." Sure enough Snape took her by the arm and got her on the dance floor. Soon Fred and Angelina were back dancing.  
  
"Having fun?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes of course and you." Alli asked  
  
"I'm having fun. I want to ask you something though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want this to end at the Ball?" 


	8. The End noooooooo

The End noooooooooooooooo! Chapter eight.  
  
Im so sorry Alli but this is my last chapter the book has finally come to an end but I might add a little something later. Id like to thank my reviewers once again thank you everyone  
  
Disclaimer: I think you have it figured out by now.  
  
Alli was shocked he never thought of it being over after the dance. "Not if you don't want to I mean I like you a lot. Why?"  
  
Harry grabbed her hands "Calm down" Harry said seeing the concern in her eyes. "I just didn't know what you expected."  
  
Over on the dance floor Snape was still dancing with Professor Sprout  
  
"Too bad its only temporary." Fred said to Angelina.  
  
"What do you mean temporary?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I mean we didn't have time to make anything really strong plus that would ruin the fun if it was permanent."  
  
"How long will it last?"  
  
"Till about midnight and if it keeps going the way it looks we should have some more entertainment.."  
  
"your wicked."  
  
"I know."  
  
Hermione was walking around when she saw  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ron look!" Hermion said in a whisper  
  
"Where?" Ron asked dumbfoundly  
  
"Shhhh at Harry and his new kissing buddy" Sure enough when Ron look Harry and Alli where in the corner have a kissing party between the two of them.  
  
Harry stopped to breath and when he saw every one watching he turned red grabbed Alli's hand and walked out to another area.  
  
Two people had to be sent to the infirmary because of being knocked out by one of couples dance moves not mentioning any names (George)  
  
On Harry and Alli's walk the saw Snape bust out of Sprouts office in his knickers shouting "What the hell am I doing?" and then running off.  
  
"I guess the potion wasn't permanent." All said stateing the obvious.  
  
"Here we are at the common room Ill see you later" and with that Harry leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Down the hall Colin could be seen trying to nab pictures of out favorite profeesor without clothes. 


End file.
